The present invention relates to phenylacetic acid derivatives of the formula I 
where the variables have the following meanings:
X is NOCH3, CHOCH3 or CHCH3;
Y is O or NZ, Z being hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R2 is cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
m is 0, 1 or 2, it being possible for the radicals R2 to be different if m is 2;
R3 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or cyclopropyl;
R4 is C1-C4-alkylenedioxy, the alkylene groups being partially or fully halogenated, or is one of the radicals:
xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Ra,
xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NORa)xe2x80x94Apxe2x80x94Rb,
xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Apxe2x80x94Ra,
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NRaRb or
xe2x80x94N(Rc)xe2x80x94ORd, where
Ra, Rb independently of one another are hydrogen or in each case unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heterocyclyl, aryl or hetaryl,
Rc, Rd independently of one another are hydrogen or in each case unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkynylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, arylcarbonyl or hetarylcarbonyl,
p is 0 or 1 and
A is oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, the nitrogen having attached to it hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
n is 1 or 2, it being possible for the radicals R4 to be different if n is 2;
R5 is hydrogen,
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following substituents: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio and C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, which can be partially or fully halogenated and/or, independently of each other, can have attached to it one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and C1-C6-alkylthio,
and to salts thereof.
Moreover, the invention relates to processes and intermediates for the preparation of these compounds and to their use for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi.
Phenylacetic acid derivatives for pest control have been disclosed in the literature (cf. WO-A 95/18789, WO-A 95/21153, WO-A 95/21154), but they are not yet satisfactory with a view to their activity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds of this type which have an improved activity.
We have found that this object is achieved by the phenylacetic acid derivatives I defined at the outset. Moreover, we have found processes and intermediates for their preparation, compositions comprising them for controlling animal pests and harmful fungi, and their use for these purposes.
The compounds I are accessible via various routes by processes known per se.
When synthesizing the compounds I, it is, in principle, irrelevant whether the group xe2x80x94C(X)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R1 or the group 
is first synthesized.
The synthesis of the group xe2x80x94C(X)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R1 is disclosed, for example, in the publications cited at the outset and in the following: EP-A 242 070, EP-A 254 426, EP-A 370 629, EP-A 398 692, EP-A 422 597, EP-A 463 488, EP-A 472 300, EP-A 513 580, EP-A 656 352, German Application P 44 20 416.7.
When synthesizing the group 
a procedure is generally followed in which a benzyl derivative of the formula II is reacted with a hydroxyimine of the formula III. 
L1 in formula II is a nucleophilically exchangeable leaving group, eg. halogen or sulfonate groups, preferably chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate, tosylate or triflate.
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base, eg. sodium hydride, potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate or triethylamine, following the methods described in Houben-Weyl, 4th Edition, Vol. E 14b, p. 370 et seq. and ibd. Vol. 10/1, p. 1189 et seq.
The hydroxyimine III which is required is obtained, for example, by reacting a corresponding dihydroxyimine IV with the compound of the formula VI 
L2 in formula VI is a nucleophilically exchangeable leaving group, eg. halogen or sulfonate groups, preferably chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesylate, tosylate or triflate.
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base, eg. potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydride, pyridine or triethylamine as described in: Houben-Weyl, 4th Edition, Vol. E 14b, p. 307 et seq., p. 370 et seq. and p. 385 et seq.; ibid., 4th Edition, Vol. 10/4, p. 55 et seq., p. 180 et seq. and p. 217 et seq.; ibid., 4th Edition, Vol. E 5, p. 780 et seq.
Those compounds of the formula IV which are not already known can be prepared by methods known per se (cf. Gazz. Chim. Ital. 59 (1929), 719; Collect. Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 17 (1897), 71).
Alternatively, the compounds I can also be obtained by reacting the benzyl derivative II first with the dihydroxyimino derivative IV to give a corresponding benzyl oxime of the formula V, V subsequently being reacted with a compound of a [sic] formula VI to give I. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base, eg. potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydride, pyridine or triethylamine following the methods described in Houben-weyl, 4th Edition, Vol. 10/1, p. 1189 et seq., Vol. E 14b, p. 307 et seq., p. 370 et seq. and p. 385 et seq., Vol. 10/4, p. 55 et seq., p. 180 et seq. and p. 217 et seq., Vol. E 5, p. 780 et seq.
Similarly, it is also possible to prepare the hydroxyimine [sic] of the formula III which is required from a carbonylhydroxyimine VII by reacting the latter with a hydroxylamine IXa or a salt thereof IXb. 
Qxe2x8ax96 in formula IXb is the anion of an acid, in particular of an inorganic acid, eg. halide, such as chloride.
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent following the methods described in EP-A 513 580; Houben-Weyl, 4th Edition, Vol. 10/4, p. 73 et seq., Vol. E 14b, p. 369 et seq. and p. 385 et seq.
Those compounds of the formula VII which are not already known can be prepared by methods known per se (J. Am. Pharm. Assoc. 35 (1946), 15).
Alternatively, the compounds I can also be obtained by reacting the benzyl derivative II first with the carbonylhydroxyimino derivative VII to give a corresponding benzyloxyimine of the formula VIII, VIII subsequently being reacted with the hydroxylamine IXa or the salt thereof IXb to give I. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent following the methods described in Houben-Weyl, 4th Edition, Vol. E 14b, p. 369 et seq., Vol. 10/1, p. 1189 et seq. and Vol. 10/4, p. 73 et seq. or EP-A 513 580.
A further possibility of preparing the compounds I where R3 is not C1-C4-alkoxy is to react the benzyl derivative II with N-hydroxyphthalimide, subsequently subjecting the product to hydrazinolysis to give the benzylhydroxylamine IIa and further reacting IIa with a carbonyl compound X. 
The reaction is carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent following the methods described in EP-A 463 488 and EP-A 585 751.
The carbonyl compound X which is required is obtained, for example, by reacting a corresponding hydroxyiminocarbonyl compound VIIa with a compound of the formula VI 
or by reacting a corresponding dicarbonyl compound XI with a hydroxylamine IXa or a salt thereof IXb 
The reactions are carried out in a manner known per se in an inert organic solvent following the methods described in EP-A 513 580, Houben-Weyl, 4th Edition, Vol. 10/4, p. 55 et seq., p. 73 et seq., p. 180 et seq. and p. 217 et seq., Vol. E 14b, p. 307 ff and 369 et seq., Vol. E 5, p. 780 et seq.
Those compounds of the formula VIIa or XI which are not already known can be prepared by methods known per se (J. Chem. Soc., 3094 (1955); Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 2894 (1969); Tetrahedron 40 (1984), 2035).
Similarly, the compounds I can also be obtained by first reacting the benzylhydroxylamine IIa with the hydroxyimino derivative VIIa to give the corresponding benzyloxyimino derivative of the formula V, V subsequently being reacted with a compound of the formula VI as described above to give I. 
Similarly, the compounds I can also be prepared by first converting the benzylhydroxylamine IIa with the dicarbonyl derivative of the formula XI to give the benzyloxyimino derivative of the formula VIII and subsequently reacting VIII with the hydroxylamine IXa or a salt thereof IXb as described above to give I. 
Furthermore, the compounds I are also obtained by first converting a compound III with a lactone XII following the methods described in EP-A 493 711 to give the corresponding benzoic acid XIII and converting XIII into the cyanocarboxylic acids XIV via the corresponding halides, and the cyanocarboxylic acids XIV are converted into the xcex1-ketoesters XV via a Pinner reaction (Angew. Chem. 94 (1982), 1) and, if desired, the xcex1-ketoesters XV are reacted further to give the xcex1-ketoamides XVI (cf. EP-A 348 766, DE-A 37 05 389, EP-A 178 826, DE-A 36 23 921, Houben-Weyl, 4th dition, Vol. E5, p. 941 et seq.). 
The xcex1-ketoesters XV and the xcex1-ketoamides XVI can be converted into the compounds I following customary methods (cf. EP-A 178 826, EP-A 513 580, DE-A 36 23 921, EP-A 398 692).
Compounds I where R1 is hydrogen are obtained by this process by means of hydrolyzing the esters XV and subsequent reaction to give I.
The compounds I where R4 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NORa)xe2x80x94Rb, xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Apxe2x80x94Ra, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NRaRb or xe2x80x94N(Rc)xe2x80x94ORd are preferably synthesized by generally known methods starting from the compounds XVII, XVIII, XIX or XX. 
The compounds I where Y is NH can also be obtained from the corresponding esters (Yxe2x95x90O) by reacting the latter with amines of the formula R1NH2.
Those compounds II which are not already known (EP-A 513 580, EP-A 477 631, EP-A 463 488, EP-A 251 082, EP-A 400 417, EP-A 585 751) can be prepared following the methods described in these publications.
Owing to their Cxe2x95x90C and Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, the compounds I can be obtained from their preparation as E/Z isomer mixtures, which can be separated into the individual compounds in the customary manner, for example by crystallization or chromatography.
If isomer mixtures are obtained from the synthesis, however, a separation is generally not absolutely necessary since in some cases the individual isomers can be converted into each other during formulation for use or upon use (eg. when exposed to light, acids or bases). Similar conversions can also take place after use, for example in the case of the treatment of plants in the treated plants or in the harmful fungus or animal pest to be controlled.
As regards the Cxe2x95x90X double bond, the E isomers of the compounds I are preferred with a view to their activity (configuration based on the xe2x80x94OCH3 or the xe2x80x94CH3 group relative to the xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R1 group).
As regards the xe2x80x94C(R3)xe2x95x90NOCH2xe2x80x94 double bond, the cis isomers of the compounds I are preferred with a view to their activity (configuration based on the radical R3 relative to the xe2x80x94OCH2 group).
In the definitions of the compounds I given at the outset, collective terms were used which generally represent the following groups:
Halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
Alkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4, 6 or 10 carbon atoms, eg. C1-C6-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methyl-propyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-di-methylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl;
Alkylamino: an amino group which has attached to it a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above;
Dialkylamino: an amino group which has attached to it two straight-chain or branched alkyl groups which are independent of each other and have in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above;
Alkylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 10 carbon atoms which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Alkylsulfonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 or 10 carbon atoms which are linked to the skeleton via a sulfonyl group (xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94);
Alkylsulfoxyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which are linked to the skeleton via a sulfoxyl group (xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94);
Alkylaminocarbonyl: alkylamino groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Dialkylaminocarbonyl: dialkylamino groups having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl radical as mentioned above which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Alkylaminothiocarbonyl: alkylamino groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above which are linked to the skeleton via a thiocarbonyl group (xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94);
Dialkylaminothiocarbonyl: dialkylamino groups having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl radical as mentioned above which are linked to the skeleton via a thiocarbonyl group (xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94);
Haloalkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, eg. C1-C2-haloalkyl, such as chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
Alkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 or 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above which are linked to the skeleton via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), eg. C1-C6-alkoxy, such as methyloxy, ethyloxy, propyloxy, 1-methylethyloxy, butyloxy, 1-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylpropyloxy, 1,1-dimethylethyloxy, pentyloxy, 1-methylbutyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, 2,2-di-methylpropyloxy, 1-ethylpropyloxy, hexyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropyloxy, 1,2-dimethylpropyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 4-methylpentyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutyloxy, 1-ethyl-butyloxy, 2-ethylbutyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyloxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyloxy;
Alkoxycarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which are linked to the skeleton via an oxycarbonyl group (xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94);
Haloalkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, it being possible for some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, and these groups being linked to the skeleton via an oxygen atom;
Alkylthio: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 or 6 carbon atoms as mentioned above which are linked to the skeleton via a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), eg. C1-C6-alkylthio, such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-di-methylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
Alkylenedioxy: divalent branched or unbranched chains of 1-4 CH2 groups which may be partially or fully halogenated, and both valencies are linked to the skeleton via an oxygen atom, eg. OCH2xe2x80x94O, Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94O, Oxe2x80x94CHClxe2x80x94CHClxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or Oxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94O;
Cycloalkyl: monocyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon ring members, eg. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl;
Alkenyl: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 or 10 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position, eg. C2-C6-alkenyl, such as ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-1-pentenyl, 2-methyl-1-pentenyl, 3-methyl-1-pentenyl, 4-methyl-1-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-di-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-1-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-1-propenyl and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propenyl;
Alkenyloxy: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position which are linked to the skeleton via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
Alkenylthio and alkenylamino: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position which are linked to the skeleton via a sulfur atom (alkenylthio) or a nitrogen atom (alkenylamino);
Alkenylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl-group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Alkynyl: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 2 to 10 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position, eg. C2-C6-alkynyl, such as ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, 1-ethyl-2-propynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 5-hexynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 3-methyl-4-pentynyl, 4-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl, 2-ethyl-3-butynyl and 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propynyl;
Alkynyloy, or alkynylthio and alkynylamino: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 2 to 6 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position which are linked to the skeleton via an oxygen atom (alkynyloxy), via a sulfur atom (alkynylthio) or via a nitrogen atom (alkynylamino).
Alkynylcarbonyl: straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 3 to 10 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Cycloalkenyl, or cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkenylthio and cycloalkenylamino: monocyclic alkenyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon ring members which are linked to the skeleton directly or via an oxygen atom (cycloalkenyloxy) or a sulfur atom (cycloalkenylthio) or via a nitrogen atom (cycloalkenylamino), eg. cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl or cyclohexenyl;
Cycloalkyloxy, or cycloalkylthio and cycloalkylamino: monocyclic alkyl groups having 3 to 6 carbon ring members which are linked to the skeleton via an oxygen atom (cycloalkyloxy) or a sulfur atom (cycloalkylthio) or via a nitrogen atom (cycloalkylamino), eg. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
Cycloalkylcarbonyl: cycloalkyl groups as defined above which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Cycloalkyloxycarbonyl: cycloalkyloxy groups as defined above which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Alkenyloxycarbonyl: alkenyloxy groups as defined above which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Alkynyloxycarbonyl: alkynyloxy groups as defined above which are linked to the skeleton via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94);
Heterocyclyl, or Heterocyclyl, heterocyclylthio and heterocyclylamino: three- to six-membered saturated or partially unsaturated mono- or polycyclic heterocycles which contain one to three hetero atoms selected from a group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur and which are linked to the skeleton directly, or via an oxygen atom (heterocyclyloxy) or via a sulfur atom (heterocyclylthio) or via a nitrogen atom (heterocyclylamino), eg. 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, oxiranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazoldinyl [sic], 4-isoxazolidinyl, 5-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 4-isothiazolidinyl, 5-isothiazolidinyl, 3-pyrazolidinyl, 4-pyrazolidinyl, 5-pyrazolidinyl, 2-oxazolidinyl, 4-oxazolidinyl, 5-oxazolidinyl, 2-thiazolidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, 5-thiazolidinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 4-imidazolidinyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazolidin-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-fur-4-yl, 2,3-dihydro-fur-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-fur-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-fur-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrrol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisopyrazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisopyrazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisopyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisopyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisopyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisopyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisopyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisopyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisopyrazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroimidazol-5-yl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 3-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 4-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 4-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 5-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrazinyl, 1,3,5-tetrahydrotriazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-tetrahydrotriazin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydrooxazin-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-3,1-benzothiazin-2-yl, 1,1-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydrothien-2-yl, 2H-1,4-benzothiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-benzoxazin-3-yl, 1,3-dihydrooxazin-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl,
Aryl, or aryloxy, arylthio, arylcarbonyl and arylsulfonyl: aromatic mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon radicals which are linked to the skeleton directly, or (aryloxy) via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), or (arylthio) via a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), or (arylcarbonyl) via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94) or (arylsulfonyl) via a sulfonyl group (xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94), eg. phenyl, naphthyl and phenanthrenyl, or phenyloxy, naphthyloxy and phenanthrenyloxy and the corresponding carbonyl and sulfonyl radicals;
Arylamino: aromatic mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon radicals which are linked to the skeleton via a nitrogen atom;
Hetaryl, or hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, hetarylcarbonyl and hetarylsulfonyl: aromatic mono- or polycyclic radicals which, besides carbon ring members, can additionally contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or one sulfur atom or one oxygen or one sulfur atom and which are linked to the skeleton directly, or (hetaryloxy) via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) or (hetarylthio) via a sulfur atom (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), (hetarylcarbonyl) via a carbonyl group (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94) or (hetarylsulfonyl) via a sulfonyl group (xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94), eg.
5-membered hetaryl containing one to three nitrogen atoms: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to three nitrogen atoms as ring members, eg. 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl and 1,3,4-triazol-2-yl;
5-membered hetaryl containing one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one sulfur or oxygen atom or one oxygen or one sulfur atom: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one sulfur or oxygen atom or one oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members, eg. 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazol-2-yl;
benzo-fused 5-membered hetaryl containing one to three nitrogen atoms or one nitrogen atom and/or one oxygen or sulfur atom: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one sulfur or oxygen atom or one oxygen or one sulfur atom as ring members, and in which two adjacent carbon ring members or one nitrogen and an adjacent carbon ring member can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group;
5-membered hetaryl, linked via nitrogen and containing one to 4 nitrogen atoms, or benzo-fused 5-membered hetaryl linked via nitrogen and containing one to three nitrogen atoms: 5-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms, or one to three nitrogen atoms, respectively, as ring members and in which two adjacent carbon ring members or one nitrogen and an adjacent carbon ring member can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group, these rings being linked to the skeleton via one of the nitrogen ring members;
6-membered hetaryl containing one to three, or one to four, nitrogen atoms: 6-membered hetaryl ring groups which, besides carbon ring members, can contain one to three, or one to four, nitrogen atoms, respectively, as ring members, eg. 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl;
benzo-fused 6-membered hetaryl containing one to four nitrogen atoms: 6-membered hetaryl ring groups in which two adjacent carbon ring members can be bridged by a buta-1,3-diene-1,4-diyl group, eg. quinoline, isoquinoline, quinazoline and quinoxaline,
and the corresponding oxy, thio, carbonyl or sulfonyl groups.
Netarylamino: aromatic mono- or polycyclic radicals which, besides carbon ring members, can additionally contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one to three nitrogen atoms and one oxygen or one sulfur atom and which are linked to the skeleton via a nitrogen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cpartially or fully halogenatedxe2x80x9d is intended to express that some or all of the hydrogen atoms in thus characterized groups can be replaced by identical or different halogen atoms as mentioned above.
Compounds I which are preferred for their biological activity are those where Ra and Rb independently of one another are:
hydrogen;
C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following substituents: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio and C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, heterocyclyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and C1-C6-alkylthio; aryl or hetaryl, it being possible for these radicals, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, Di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, Di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, Di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, C3-C6-alkynyloxy and C1-C4-alkylenedioxy or halogenated C1-C4-alkylenedioxy.
Other preferred compounds I are those where Rc and Rd independently of one another are:
hydrogen;
C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following substituents: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio and C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and C1-C6-alkylthio;
arylcarbonyl or hetarylcarbonyl, it being possible for these radicals, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, hetarylthio, C3-C6-alkynyloxy and C1-C4-alkylenedioxy or halogenated C1-C4-alkylenedioxy.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R5 is:
hydrogen;
C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or oxiranyl, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to have attached to them one to five of the following substituents: halogen and C1-C4-alkyl.
Especially preferred compounds I are those where Ra and Rb independently of one another are:
hydrogen;
C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following substituents: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy and C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, heterocyclyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and C1-C6-alkylthio;
aryl or hetaryl, it being possible for these radicals, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy and C1-C4-alkylenedioxy or halogenated C1-C4-alkylenedioxy.
Furthermore, especially preferred compounds I are those where Rc and Rd independently of one another are:
hydrogen;
C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, hetaryl, hetaryloxy, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following substituents: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy and C3-C6-alkynyloxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and C1-C6-alkylthio;
arylcarbonyl or hetarylcarbonyl, it being possible for these radicals, in turn, to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy and C1-C4-alkylenedioxy or halogenated C1-C4-alkylenedioxy.
Furthermore, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where m is 0.
Equally, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where R1 is methyl.
Other preferred compounds I are those where R1 is hydrogen.
Besides, preferred compounds I are those where R3 is hydrogen, cyclopropyl, methyl, ethyl, 1-methylethyl, methoxy, cyano or trifluoromethyl.
Especially preferred compounds I are those where R3 is methyl.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R3 is methoxy.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R3 is cyano.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R3 is trifluoromethyl.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where n is 1.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Ra.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NORa)xe2x80x94Apxe2x80x94Rb.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NORa)xe2x80x94Rb.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is NRcxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Apxe2x80x94Ra.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NRaRb.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is N(Rc)xe2x80x94ORd.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where Ra or Rb is C1-C6-alkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R4 is C1-C4-alkylenedioxy, the alkylene groups being partially or fully halogenated, preferably fluorinated.
Especially preferred compounds I are those where R4 is difluoromethylenedioxy.
Moreover, preferred compounds I are those where R5 is hydrogen, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, arylalkyl, hetarylalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, hetaryloxyalkyl.
Especially preferred compounds I are those where R5 is C1-C6-alkyl.
Very especially preferred compounds I are those where R5 is methyl or ethyl.
Furthermore, preferred compounds I are those where R5 is C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl.
Besides, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where X is NOCH3.
Besides, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where X is CHOCH3 and Y is O.
Besides, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where X is CHCH3 and Y is O.
Moreover, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where Y is O.
Furthermore, preferred compounds of the formula I are those where Y is NH or Nxe2x80x94CH3.
Especially preferred compounds of the formula I are those where Y is NH and R1 is methyl.
Especially preferred compounds of the formula I are those where Y is O and R1 is methyl.
Compounds I which are particularly preferred with a view to their use are those compiled in the tables which follow.
The tables which follow (1 to 596) are based on the formulae I.1, I.2, I.3 and 1.4, the double bonds marked xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d having the E configuration: 
The compounds I are suitable as fungicides.
The compounds I are distinguished by an outstanding activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes and Basidiomycetes. Some of them act systemically and can be employed as foliar- and soilacting fungicides.
They are especially important for controlling a large number of fungi on a variety of crop plants such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, maize, grass, cotton, soybeans, coffee, sugar cane, grapevines, fruit species, ornamentals and vegetable species such as cucumbers, beans and cucurbits, and on the seeds of these plants.
Specifically, they are suitable for controlling the following plant diseases: Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits, Podosphaera leucotricha on apples, Uncinula necator on grapevines, Puccinia species on cereals, Rhizoctonia species on cotton, rice and lawns, ustilago species on cereals and sugar cane, Venturia inaequalis (scab) on apples, Helminthosporium species on cereals, Septoria nodorum on wheat, Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) on strawberries, grapevines, vegetables and ornamentals, Cercospora arachidicola on peanuts, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides on wheat, barley, Pyricularia oryzae on rice, Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes, Fusarium and Verticillium species on a variety of plants, Plasmopara viticola on grapevines, Pseudoperonospora species in hops and cucumbers, Alternaria species on vegetables and fruit.
The compounds I are applied by treating the fungi, or the plants, seeds, materials or the soil to be protected against fungal infection, with a fungicidally active amount of the active ingredients. Application is effected before or after infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
Using formulation auxiliaries known per se, they can be converted into the customary formulations (compositions), such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes and granules. The use form depends on the intended purpose; in any case, it should guarantee fine and uniform distribution of the compounds I. The formulations are prepared in a known manner, eg. by extending the active ingredient with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it also being possible for other organic solvents to be used as auxiliary solvents if water is used as the diluent. Suitable auxiliaries are essentially: solvents such as aromatics (eg. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (eg. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (eg. mineral oil fractions), alcohols (eg. methanol, butanol), ketones (eg. cyclohexanone), amines (eg. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers such as ground natural minerals (eg. kaolins, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (eg. highly disperse silica, silicates); emulsifiers such as nonionic and anionic emulsifiers (eg. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and dispersants such as lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
In general, the fungicidal compositions comprise between 0.1 and 95, preferably between 0.5 and 90, % by weight of active ingredient.
Depending on the nature of the desired effect, the rates of application are between 0.01 and 2.0 kg of active ingredient per ha.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active ingredient of from 0.001 to 0.1 g, preferably 0.01 to 0.05 g, are generally required per kilogram of seed.
In the use form as fungicides, the agents according to the invention can also be present together with other active ingredients, the [sic] eg. with herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators, fungicides or else with fertilizers.
A mixture with fungicides frequently results in a widened spectrum of fungicidal action.
The following list of fungicides together with which the compounds according to the invention can be used is intended to illustrate the possible combinations but not to impose any limitation:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediaminebisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfides [sic], ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl) disulfide; nitro derivatives, such as dinitro(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl-3,3-dimethyl acrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenylisopropyl carbonate, di-isopropyl 5-nitroisophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis-(dimethylamino)-phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo[4,5-b]quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(furyl-(2))benzimidazole, 2-(thiazolyl-(4))benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide,
N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfuric diamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine 2-thio-1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine 4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine 2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis-(1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide [sic], 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichloroethane, 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecyl-morpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-ethyl]-H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanol, xcex1-(2-chlorophenyl)-xcex1-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene,
and a variety of fungicides, such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, hexachlorobenzene, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2-furoyl)-DL-alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)-alanine methyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-aminobutyrolactone, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazolidine, 3-[3,5-dichlorophenyl(-5-methyl-5-methoxy-methyl]-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione [sic], 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropylcarbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)-benzhydryl alcohol, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine, 1-((bis(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole.
Strobilurins such as methyl E-methoximino-[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, methyl E-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, N-methyl-E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2-phenoxyphenyl)]acetamide, N-methyl-E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2,5-dimethylphenoxy)-o-tolyl]acetamide.
Anilinopyrimidines, such as N-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-(1-propynyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]aniline, N-(4-methyl-6-cyclopropylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline.
Phenylpyrroles, such as 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile.
Cinnamamides, such as N-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-acryloylmorpholine.
(2RS,3RS)-1-[3-(2-Chlorophenyl)-2-[4-fluorophenyl]oxiran-2-yl-methyl]1H-1,2,4-triazole [sic].
Moreover, the compounds of the formula I are suitable for efficiently controlling pests from the classes of the insects, arachnids and nematodes. They can be employed as pesticides in crop protection and in the hygiene, stored-product and veterinary sectors.
The harmful insects include, from the order of the lepidopterans (Lepidoptera), for example, Agrotis ypsilon, Agrotis segetum, Alabama argillacea, Anticarsia gemmatalis, Argyresthia conjugella, Autographa gamma, Bupalus piniarius, Cacoecia murinana, Capua reticulana, Cheimatobia brumata, Choristoneura fumiferana, Choristoneura occidentalis, Cirphis unipuncta, Cydia pomonella, Dendrolimus pini, Diaphania nitidalis, Diatraea grandiosella, Earias insulana, Elasmopalpus lignosellus, Eupoecilia ambiguella, Evetria bouliana, Feltia subterranea, Galleria mellonella, Grapholitha funebrana, Grapholitha molesta, Heliothis armigera, Heliothis virescens, Heliothis zea, Hellula undalis, Hibernia defoliaria, Hyphantria cunea, Hyponomeuta malinellus, Keiferia lycopersicella, Lambdina fiscellaria, Laphygma exigua, Leucoptera coffeella, Leucoptera scitella, Lithocolletis blancardella, Lobesia botrana, Loxostege sticticalis, Lymantria dispar, Lymantria monacha, Lyonetia clerkella, Malacosoma neustria, Mamestra brassicae, Orgyia pseudotsugata, Ostrinia nubilalis, Panolis flammea, Pectinophora gossypiella, Peridroma saucia, Phalera bucephala, Phthorimaea operculella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Pieris brassicae, Plathypena scabra, Plutella xylostella, Pseudoplusia includens, Rhyacionia frustrana, Scrobipalpula absoluta, Sitotroga cerealella, Sparganothis pilleriana, Spodoptera frugiperda, Spodoptera littoralis, Spodoptera litura, Thaumatopoea pityocampa, Tortrix viridana, Trichoplusia ni, Zeiraphera canadensis.
From the order of the beetles (Coleoptera), for example, Agrilus sinuatus, Agriotes lineatus, Agriotes obscurus, Amphimallus solstitialis, Anisandrus dispar, Anthonomus grandis, Anthonomus pomorum, Atomaria linearis, Blastophagus piniperda, Blitophaga undata, Bruchus rufimanus, Bruchus pisorum, Bruchus lentis, Byctiscus betulae, Cassida nebulosa, Cerotoma trifurcata, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Ceuthorrhynchus napi, Chaetocnema tibialis, Conoderus vespertinus, Crioceris asparagi, Diabrotica longicornis, Diabrotica 12-punctata, Diabrotica virgifera, Epilachna varivestis, Epitrix hirtipennis, Eutinobothrus brasiliensis, Hylobius abietis, Hypera brunneipennis, Hypera postica, Ips typographus, Lema bilineata, Lema melanopus, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Limonius californicus, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, Melanotus communis, Meligethes aeneus, Melolontha hippocastani, Melolontha melolontha, Oulema oryzae, Ortiorrhynchus sulcatus, Otiorrhynchus ovatus, Phaedon cochleariae, Phyllotreta chrysocephala, Phyllophaga sp., Phyllopertha horticola, Phyllotreta nemorum, Phyllotretastriolata, popillia japonica, Sitona lineatus, sitophilus granaria.
From the order of the dipterans (Diptera), for example, Aedes aegypti, Aedes vexans, Anastrepha ludens, Anopheles maculipennis, Ceratitis capitata, Chrysomya bezziana, Chrysomya hominivorax, Chrysomya macellaria, Contarinia sorghicola, Cordylobia anthropophaga, Culex pipiens, Dacus cucurbitae, Dacus oleae, Dasineura brassicae, Fannia canicularis, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Glossina morsitans, Haematobia irritans, Haplodiplosis equestris, Hylemyia platura, Hypoderma lineata, Liriomyza sativae, Liriomyza trifolii, Lucilia caprina, Lucilia cuprina, Lucilia sericata, Lycoria pectoralis, Mayetiola destructor, Musca domestica, Muscina stabulans, Oestrus ovis, Oscinella frit, Pegomya hysocyami, Phorbia antiqua, Phorbia brassicae, Phorbia coarctata, Rhagoletis cerasi, Rhagoletis pomonella, Tabanus bovinus, Tipula oleracea, Tipula paludosa.
From the order of the thrips (Thysanoptera), for example, Frankliniella fusca, Frankliniella occidentalis, Frankliniella tritici, Scirtothrips citri, Thrips oryzae, Thrips palmi, Thrips tabaci.
From the order of the hymenopterans (Hymenoptera), for example, Athalia rosae, Atta cephalotes, Atta sexdens, Atta texana, Hoplocampa minuta, Hoplocampa testudinea, Monomorium pharaonis, Solenopsis geminata, Solenopsis invicta.
From the order of the heteropterans (Heteroptera), for example, Acrosternum hilare, Blissus leucopterus, Cyrtopeltis notatus, Dysdercus cingulatus, Dysdercus intermedius, Eurygaster integriceps, Euschistus impictiventris, Leptoglossus phyllopus, Lygus lineolaris, Lygus pratensis, Nezara viridula, Piesma quadrata, Solubea insularis, Thyanta perditor.
From the order of the homopterans (Homoptera), for example, Acyrthosiphon onobrychis, Adelges laricis, Aphidula nasturtii, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Aphis sambuci, Brachycaudus cardui, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cerosipha gossypii, Dreyfusia nordmannianae, Dreyfusia piceae, Dysaphis radicola, Dysaulacorthum pseudosolani, Empoasca fabae, Macrosiphum avenae, Macrosiphum euphorbiae, Macrosiphon rosae, Megoura viciae, Metopolophium dirhodum, Myzodes persicae, Myzus cerasi, Nilaparvata lugens, Pemphigus bursarius, Perkinsiella saccharicida, Phorodon humuli, Psylla mali, Psylla piri, Rhopalomyzus ascalonicus, Rhopalosiphum maidis, Sappaphis mala,Sappaphis mali, Schizaphis graminum, Schizoneura lanuginosa, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Viteus vitifolii.
From the order of the termites (Isoptera), for example, Calotermes flavicollis, Leucotermes flavipes, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Termes natalensis.
From the order of the orthopterans (Orthoptera), for example, Acheta domestica, Blatta orientalis, Blattella germanica, Forficula auricularia, Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa, Locusta migratoria, Melanoplus bivittatus, Melanoplus femur-rubrum, Melanoplus mexicanus, Melanoplus sanguinipes, Melanoplus spretus, Nomadacris septemfasciata, Periplaneta americana, Schistocerca americana, Schistocerca peregrina, Stauronotus maroccanus, Tachycines asynamorus.
From the class of the Arachnoidea, for example, arachnids (Acarina), such as Amblyomma americanum, Amblyomma variegatum, Argas persicus, Boophilus annulatus, Boophilus decoloratus, Boophilus microplus, Brevipalpus phoenicis, Bryobia praetiosa, Dermacentor silvarum, Eotetranychus carpini, Eriophyes sheldoni, Hyalomma truncatum, Ixodes ricinus, Ixodes rubicundus, Ornithodorus moubata, Otobius megnini, Paratetranychus pilosus, Dermanyssus gallinae, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Polyphagotarsonemus latus, Psoroptes ovis, Rhipicephalus appendiculatus, Rhipicephalus evertsi, Sarcoptes scabiei, Tetranychus cinnabarinus, Tetranychus kanzawai, Tetranychus pacificus, Tetranychus telarius, Tetranychus urticae.
From the class of the nematodes, for example, root-knot nematodes, eg. Meloidogyne hapla, Meloidogyne incognita, Meloidogyne javanica, cyst-forming nematodes, eg. Globodera rostochiensis, Heterodera avenae, Heterodera glycines, Heterodera schachtii, Heterodera trifolii, stem eelworms and foliar nematodes, eg. Belonolaimus longicaudatus, Ditylenchus destructor, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Heliocotylenchus multicinctus, Longidorus elongatus, Radopholus similis, Rotylenchus robustus, Trichodorus primitivus, Tylenchorhynchus claytoni, Tylenchorhynchus dubius, Pratylenchus neglectus, Pratylenchus penetrans, Pratylenchus curvitatus, Pratylenchus goodeyi.
The compounds I, as such, in the form of their formulations (compositions) which have been obtained using formulation auxiliaries known per se or in the form of the use forms prepared therefrom, can be applied by spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring, for example in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading, or granules. The use forms depend entirely on the intended purposes; in any case, they should guarantee the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
The concentrations of active ingredient in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within substantial ranges.
They are in general between 0.0001 and 10%, preferably between 0.01 and 1%.
The active ingredients can also be used very successfully in the ultra-low volume method (ULV), it being possible to apply formulations comprising over 95% by weight of active ingredient, or even the active ingredient without additives.
The rate of application of active ingredient for controlling pests is from 0.1 to 2.0, preferably 0.2 to 1.0, kg/ha under field conditions.
Substances which are suitable for the preparation of directly sprayable solutions, emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions are mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene or diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. benzene, toluene, xylene, paraffin, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or their derivatives, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, chlorobenzene, isophorone, and strongly polar solvents, eg. dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable powders (sprayable powders, oil dispersions) by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances, as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates composed of active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, oil or solvent, and these concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of lignosulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, phenolsulfonic acid, dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, or alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty acids and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, salts of sulfated fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and naphthalene derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene, or of naphthalenesulfonic acid, with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol [sic] ether, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol, nonylphenol, alkylphenol [sic] polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, ethoxylated polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetal, sorbitol esters, ligninsulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or concomitantly grinding the active substances together with a solid carrier.
In general, the formulations comprise from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, of the active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to the NMR spectrum).
The following are examples of formulations:
I. 5 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention 25 are mixed intimately with 95 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 5% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 30 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are mixed intimately with a mixture of 92 parts by weight of puverulent silica gel and 8 parts by weight of paraffin oil which had been sprayed onto the surface of this silica gel. This gives a preparation of the active ingredient with good adhesion properties (comprises 23% by weight of active ingredient).
III. 10 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 90 parts by weight of xylene, 6 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 2 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil (comprises 9% by weight of active ingredient).
IV. 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 60 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil (comprises 16% by weight of active ingredient).
V. 80 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-alpha-sulfonate, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 7 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill (comprises 80% by weight of active ingredient).
VI. 90 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are mixed with 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-xcex1-pyrrolidone, resulting in a solution which is suitable for use in the form of microdrops (comprises 90% by weight of active ingredient).
VII. 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
VIII. 20 parts by weight of a compound I according to the invention are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Examples of solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silica gel, silicas, silica gels [sic], silicates, talc, kaolin, attaclay, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, eg. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, and other solid carriers.
Various types of oils, or herbicides, fungicides, other pesticides, or bactericides, can be added to the active ingredients, if desired only immediately prior to use (tank mix). These agents can be admixed with the agents according to the invention in a weight ratio of 1:10 to 10:1.